Shockwave
Shockwave is a Decepticon from Transformers Animated. He is purple, white, black, and red. He transforms into a cybertronian tank. He can also transform into the Autobot Longarm Prime and a cybertronian crane. Animated Cartoon Shockwave debuted in "Autoboot Camp". He contacted Megatron from Cybertron and told him about a big surprise attack. Later, he appeared in Bumblebee's flashback. ''Shockwave, disguised as an Autobot recruit, stood in front of Wasp and Ironhide. Another recruit, Bumblebee, came over and asked to try an activity everyone was doing. Everyone laughed until Sentinel Minor came along. Shockwave impessede him with his size altering ability and earned his Autobot name. Later, after Bumblebee slipped up, Shockwave suffered transform-ups into his crane mode. Several more times, he was forced to do so. Later, while Bumblebee saw him, Shockwave contacted Megatron from a warehouse. Later, Shockwave arrived and was confronted by Bumblebee. He asked him how to report a spy. He asked who it was, and Bumblebee told him it was Wasp, another recruit. Shockwave wanted to know if Bumblebee had proof, but this was denied. Shockwave told Bumblebee not to report him now, but to try and find proof to get into The Elite Guard. After that, Shockwave participated in a defense training course. Much later, Shockwave helped Bumblebee proceed exposing Wasp and tripped him so Bumblebee could extract his locker key. It was revealed that Shockwave placed a Decepticon communicator in Wasp's locker. Shockwave was present when Wasp was rolled away. ''Later, on Earth, Shockwave contacted Megatron once more. Shockwave reappeared in "A Bridge Too Close Part 2". He revealed himself to Bumblebee as the real spy. He said he would be waiting for Megatron's test subject on Cybertron. He then informed Megatron that his Space Bridge destination code had been deleted. In "Where Is Thy Sting?", Shockwave attacked Ultra Magnus and almost took him offline. He also stole his hammer. In "This Is Why I Hate Machines", Shockwave reappeared. He contacted Megatron and updated him. Later, Ratchet discovered Shockwave living in a Cybertron tunnel. He attacked Ratchet and told him he was going to reboot Omega Supreme and he was going after Arcee. He then drove off. Later, Shockwave bought an Cybertron infirmary access card and resumed his mission. He then contacted Megatron again. Later, he confronted Ratchet in the infirmary and tried to smash him. He fought and fought until he smashed into Ulta Magnus' room. He tried to completely kill him but Ratchet EMP blasted his hammer. He later escaped with Arcee and took her to Omega Supreme. Later, Shockwave morphed into his true purple, white, black, and red paint job. Shockwave reappeared in "Endgame". He was trying to extract the Omega Supreme access codes when he got into a fight with Lugnut over Megatron's respect. Suddenly, Arcee came online. Shockwave was ordered next by Megatron to shut up Arcee. He then returned to his job. Later, Bumblebee spotted Shockwave high up trying to repair the Nemisis. Later, Shockwave managed to get Arcee back, and tricked her into giving him the codes. He said that was all he needed to hear and snatched the wires that kept Arcee online. Shockwave was present when the Lugnut Supremes were activated. Later, Shockwave told Megatron that he still hadn't found the missing link that would allow Megatron to command the Lugnut Supremes. Later, he attacked Bumblebee and Bulkhead on the moon but was severly injured. He transformed into Longarm Prime again and tried to trick Bulkhead and Bumblebee into letting him live, but his gun was destroyed before he could make his move. Therefore, he was captured. Toys Shockwave (Voyager, 2008) A Voyager sized mold. He has 4 modes and comes with a cannon. Shockwave and Activators Bumblebee battle pack (2009) A Target exclusive. Has his purple paint job. Has 4 modes as well.